Appreciate
by sosplz712
Summary: Just a one-shot with a song. I really liked the song so I decided to make a story that went along with it. This is my first post on FanFiction but I have written before. Just figured there might be new readers. There are no music categories :/


Today was her 16th birthday and she had found herself on the phone once more, like every night. Alyssa had been sitting in her blue-walled room for hours, smiling as she talked to her 18 year old boyfriend, Kevin. Yeah, Kevin Jonas. The two had been together for about 6 months and Alyssa loved him so much. She had always dreamed about marrying him when she was a little older, that is with the hope they'd be together for that long. She could hear the house phone ring downstairs and ignored it, knowing her mother would answer it.  
The girl smiled and began to speak into the phone, "So Kevin...what are you up to?" She could hear grunting and thumps on the other end of the phone.  
He answered with a laugh, "Just watching Nick and Joe wrestle. I think they're both losing, though." Alyssa couldn't help but laugh.  
"Wish I could be there to see that," she had said then added, "Those two never quit do they?"  
"Oh, yeah. Well, Nick stops but Joe..... He's another story. I'm surprised Arya can deal with him!" Kevin had started laughing loved his laugh, it was cute.  
"Yeah....But she loves him." Arya is her best friend who seriously never seises to amaze her along with another close friend of both of theirs, Lilli.

_And there's a man dyin' on the side of the road  
Won't make it home tonight  
He was driving fast on a cellular phone  
That's how he lived his life  
As he was hanging by a thread  
these were the final words he said..._

Downstairs, Alyssa's mother had just gotten a call, saying her husband had died in a crash. He was thrown from his car and had many injuries. The officer told her that just before he died, he had said some words to him. **"Tell my wife and daughter, that I love them. My girl, Alyssa, she turns sweet sixteen today...and oh is she beautiful, so beautiful..."** The officer paused and went on with what the man had spoken to him, **"I know it gets rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith. I really wish I had grabbed the chance to say to her that life is too short.....So take the time and appreciate..."** The officer trailed off and spoke apologies to her before they hung up.

_My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful  
So Beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is to short  
so take the time and appreciate_

The middle-aged woman fell to the floor sobbing from the tragic news she had been told... There was nothing more devastating than losing what you hold most dear.

_And there's a woman crying on the kitchen floor, she got a call tonight,_

Inside her room, Alyssa would laugh and smile still. She was extremely happy with how her life had turned out to be. Though she didn't know......

_Now she's trembling outside her daughters door  
walks in and holds her tight_

Her mother came through her door, sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy while her makeup ran down her face.  
"K-Kevin....hold on... Something's wrong..." She spoke as her mother grasped and held her tightly.  
"What is it, what's wrong?" Kevin was asking crazily, worried about her.  
"Mom, mom. Shh...What's wrong? What happened?"

_Wondering how or where to start  
is there a way to shield her heart  
My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful  
So Beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is to short  
so take the time and appreciate_

Her mother stuttered and stumbled through speaking. "I got a call...a police officer, the roads were foggy...and it was raining....." she trailed off, crying hysterically.  
"Mom....Tell me, what happened?" Alyssa was scared, her mother never acted this way. On the verge of tears, she asked again, "Please, will you tell me?"

_Any body loving will  
Get hurt along the way  
don't be afraid to open up  
and use the time you have  
before it fades  
show your love today_

Her mother started once more, "Your father..." That's all she had to say, Alyssa put the pieces together and widened her eyes knowingly. She felt hot tears cascade down her beautiful face, her brown eyes clouded. Her smile was gone and laughing was no longer echoing through the bright room.  
A cloud of darkness and dispare had fallen over them and they didn't know what to do. Alyssa picked up the phone again slowly, holding it to her ear only to hear Kevin freaking out.  
"Alyssa, baby, please answer me! What happened?!" He sounded desperate for information.  
"My father," she spoke in a shaky manner, "Dead." She bursted into tears and held onto her mother.  
She could hear Kevin's breath on the other side of the phone, Alyssa knew that Kevin and her father got along and were strangely close, "I'll be right over!" The line went dead and she hung up herself, her face covered in tears as the realization had taken affect.

**15 Minutes Later**  
She had been crying hysterically, sitting with her mother downstairs on the living room couch. Alyssa's mom had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago while she had been stroking her hair, rocking.  
There was a knock on the door and she got up, careful not to disturb her mom. Alyssa opened the door only to be engulfed into a tight hug by none other than Kevin. "I am so sorry..." He trailed off.  
She stayed silent, shaking and crying in his arms then closed the door. "How could he leave us..? We need him!" Kevin slowly rubbed her back and sat with her, hugging her tightly.  
"Shh...Alyssa, I know you're hurt...It wasn't his fault...It must have been an accident..." Kevin tried to comfort her while she cried.  
She huddled against him, her tears slowing though they still came, "It was...My mother told me what happened...and he....his last words..they were for me..."  
"What were they?" Kevin asked.  
Alyssa told it all... and just lied there, closing her eyes while sniffling. Kevin meanwhile held her there, "I'm here for you...don't worry..."  
After hearing that, she smiled a little. The first smile since she had heard about her father.  
"I love you, Kevin. Don't ever leave me....." Alyssa said softly, before slowly drifting off.  
He smiled and stroked her hair, "I love you too....and don't worry, I'll never leave you..." Alyssa smiled and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Hello. My name is Alyssa Roberts. My boyfriend's name is Kevin Jonas, he is the love of my life. I lost my father to bad weather and a crazy teenage drunk driver on March 31st, my 16th birthday.

_My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful  
So Beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is to short  
so take the time and appreciate_

This just goes to show me that we all need to **stop** and look all around us to _appreciate_ all that we have.... If not, you'll never know what you missed or what you have... It's the classic but true, **you don't know what you've got until it's all gone...**


End file.
